This Can't Wait
by Mako's Eyebrows
Summary: Starts with Mako trying to cheer Korra up- ends up with lots and lots of fluff. Now just a couple of oneshots.T for my language.
1. This Can't Wait

OK- this be my first fanfic so... plez bear with me!

* * *

She didn't mean to be staring! It kinda just happened… After Korra invited Asami, Mako and Bolin to live on Air Temple Island, she just couldn't help but watch. As Mako trained (shirtless) his muscles suddenly became larger than normal- not that Korra stared at his body all the time! She refused to think that Mako looked adorable when he was steaming about something stupid like Korra almost getting arrested (again) or Bolin trying to bang any woman who breathed. She didn't want to think things like the fact that his eyes looked like an autumn leaf, slowly making its way down to the Earth. She didn't want to think that his skin was paler to that of the Ex-Fire Lord Zuko's. Korra shook her head.

"This is not happening. I can't think like this- not now." Korra sadly murmured to herself, not noticing a handsome but brooding force making his way over to her.

Mako stood away for a moment, just watching her. She had her head in her hands, hair shining in the brilliantly hot day's sun. She was staring at the now destroyed Pro-Bending Stadium. He saw her mutter something to herself and sigh. He walked over to her and started to speak.

"Hey Korra."

"…"

"Korra?" Korra finally looked up, startled. The expression on her face made Mako think she had seen Avatar Aang! The startled look left her face.

"Oh, hey Mako." Her eyes shifted from looking at him to looking at his bare chest, glistening in the sun from the intense workout. "D-Did you have a good training session?" _Did he always look like that? Wait, why do I notice this now? _

Mako caught her eyes scanning his body. He felt a blush creep its way onto his ears. He hid the uncomfortable feeling fairly well and put on a smirk, playing the situation to his advantage. Taking a towel in his hand, he made a show of wiping down his chest and arms more dramatic than even the Ember Island Players. He knew this show would make Korra uncomfortable, but better she be uncomfortable than upset.

"Korra, did you notice how WARM it is today? I mean, if it was this warm every day I wouldn't even OWN a shirt!" Mako tried his hardest to make sure Korra didn't see him watching her reactions go from confusion to fantasy and back to her normal face- a face he hadn't been seeing much of since the fall of the Probending Stadium.

Korra, suddenly in a better mood, caught on to his little game. _Well two can play at this game, _She thought, standing up and untying the pelt on her hips.

Mako's blush decided to make a reappearance in more places than just his ears, making him redder than the leeches the winged lemurs ate.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?"

Now it was Korra's turn to smirk. She threw her pelt on the ground near her feet and kicked off her boots.

"Well if you don't need clothes-" Korra took off her tank top and trousers, leaving her in her bindings. "Then neither do I."

Mako watched as her clothes hit the floor and Korra moved closer and closer till she was only inches from his face.

She sighed and backed away. Taking one last look at Mako, she walked away. As she walked away, Mako stood awestruck, staring at Korra's backside as she left. Korra smiled, feeling his eyes boring into her back.

"Mako, I thought you were better than Bolin. Staring at girls from behind. Tisk-Tisk." Saying this, she made a special effort to sway her ass back and forth just for him.

As she told this to him, he finally pried his eyes away from her tan, toned legs. He refused to think that the cool, calm and collected person he was could be wrapped around the finger of such an insane girl. He had a girlfriend for spirits sake! She was amazing, and Korra was insane. Asami was kind and gentle. Korra's hobby was setting things on fire. Asami liked and respected him. Last week, Korra threw a rock at him.

Mako shook his head. What he had said to Bolin before was the truth- it made more sense to go for Asami.

But he couldn't deny that he and Korra had something. Mako sighed. He picked up Korra's clothes and started walking the way she had, back to the Air Temple. Still in deep thought, he didn't notice Asami making her way over to him.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Uh, sure but can it wait? I need to give Korra her clothes back." Mako finally noticed the odd look on Asami's face. "Shit! No not like that! She was proving a point or something I don't know! It's not like I was watching- I mean staring at her – I – oh never mind."

Asami just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the ferry dock. "This can't wait."

_Ok... this was just sitting in the back of my mind for so long and i'm terrible at phrasing so... if i get enough comments/likes i may turn this into a real story :D_


	2. This Can't Wait p2

"Wait, what do you mean we hafta talk?" Asami took Mako to the pier and looked him dead in the eye.

"We're through." That was all she had to say. Memories of abandonment, sadness and pain flooded into Mako's mind. But, in the very back of his mind, a thought suddenly came up. By the name of _Korra_.

"Wait- why? Asami, I- I like you…? A lot?"

"MAKO! You're not even sure HOW you feel of me. And it's obvious how much you love her."

"… who are we talkin' about?"

"… Mako?"

"Yes?"

"How much cactus juice did you have last night?"

"None why?"

"Because you must be more hungover than the legends say Master Sokka was to not know I was talkin' about KORRA!"

"So you're saying we're done?" Mako's face was showing a mix of relief and sadness. He did really like Asami. But he knew he loved Korra. He also knew that he'll have to deal with the Airbenders or his friends finding four empty bottles of cactus juice under his bed…

Asami sighed. She grabbed Mako in a surprise hug. "I liked you, but my feeling weren't love. You'll always be a good friend."

Mako sighed in relief. "I feel the same way." He pulled himself off of his girl-wait- _ex-girlfriend_ and smiled. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"By the way I know you like Bo. And I give you my blessings." A small bit of red found its way on the girls face.

"Yeah… about that… thanks. Now go find your girl." Mako threw on a goofy grin before shifting on his feet and making his way to the main temple, eyes sharp for Korra. Ten minutes went by; _nothing. _ Twenty; Thirty; one hour; two; still no luck.

_Where could she be?_ Mako thought to himself. _ I swear I saw her move over here. Wher- what's that? Is that Korra? Why is she going to the water? _Mako didn't want to answer his own question.

"Korra? Korra what're you trying to do? Kill yourself?" Mako tried to keep his voice level as he reached Korra, who was looking down at Yue Bay. She figured Mako would find her eventually, but that didn't mean she would look at him.

"KORRA" Korra finally looked up at the angular face of the one person who could literally drive her insane. The brown-skinned waterbender stood, still in her bindings. She took the bunch of her clothes out of the brooding firebender's hands.

"Thanks for my clothes. I forgot about 'em." Korra tried to keep her eyes down, but she still felt Mako's eyes on her.

He looked at her tone, tan, muscular body. Her dark hair had interesting colors in the sun. He loved seeing her body (he was a teenage boy after all) but what he really _needed_ to see were her eyes. Eyes that were so blue and beautiful, he felt as if he could do anything for them just to have that happy glint in them.

Mako put his hand gently on Korra's chin, tilting up her face. He looked the usually happy waterbender in the eyes, expecting to see the clear, electrifying irises he's come to love, but was surprised. Korra's eyes were cloudy, the happiness gone. Her eyes mirrored the sky during a cloudy day; dark, gloomy, and unsettled. The worse part for Mako came after he looked at her eyes. _Tears. I was such a bastard I made her cry. How could I be such a jerk to the person I- I – I love?_

"Mako, you're making my shoulder hurt." Korra bitterly stated in a monotone.

Finally out of his trance, Mako took his hand off of the girl's shoulder. She turned away and walked towards the cliffs and sat. He sat next to her.

Realizing she couldn't get rid of him, she sighed. She squeezed her eyes, trying to stop the tears but failed miserably.

_Let your emotions flow freely- then only will you be a truly great avatar. _ She didn't know where this advice was coming from, but she took it. The tears rolled down her face in a stream, but she didn't sob. She didn't look down. She looked across the bay at the old home of the brothers. Feeling eyes on her again, she finally turned.

She sighed. "I know you came here to do more than give me my clothes. So let it out Tough Guy. Your girlfriend may be waiting."

Mako did something out of character; he chuckled. Korra was now pissed. _ He comes here, watches me cry and LAUGHS? I'm gonna whip his ass if he doesn't explain! _

"So my pain makes you laugh? How am I not fucking surprised." She gave Mako a sneer. He still wore an obnoxious grin before he gently took her hand.

All past intentions of setting his ass on fire were gone. As were many other thoughts. And her name. All gone.

"…Wha?" Mako looked directly at her, the eyes he fell in love with finding their way back.

"Korra, Asami and I broke up." His look didn't waver like she thought it would.

"Why?" She was concerned, really, she was. But she couldn't help but silently think _I knew it wouldn't work out_.

Another goofy grin made its way to Mako's face. "She kinda fell for Bo. We all expected this sooner or later didn't we?" Korra laughed a real laugh in days. This made Mako smile. The pretty, happy and obnoxious face he grew to love was back.

Then he did it. He kissed her, feeling her soft lips on his. He didn't feel any push back and tried to pull away, but Korra, finally out of shock, started to kiss back.

Mako felt the push (finally) and placed his hands on Korra's hips and the small of her back as she lost her hands in his perfect hair.

What seemed like years passed before the need for oxygen caused the two teens to turn a slight shade of blue. Breathing deeply, Mako put his forehead against Korra's.

"So _Avatar_, how's dinner sound? Just me and you. Tonight?" Korra gave him one quick kiss before smirking.

"You got it City Boy." She took her bunch of clothes off the ground before making her way back to her room. Turned around, she smiled. "Meet you under the gazebo in two hours."

Mako smiled and walked to his room. _I have two hours to woo the girl of EVERY GUYS dreams. I need help on this date. Time to go to the expert. _

"Yo bro!" Bolin popped his head through an open window, staring down at his brother.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I need your knowledge, o romantic one." Mako said with a face full of shame. Bolin smirked.

"Meet me in our room."


	3. Date Night

**So because people actually liked the story, I'm gonna c how long i can stretch this out :) This is just a continuation off of the last chapter, where Mako takes Korra out on a date. _Rated T because of mah trucker mouth :P_**

**_*Sigh* If i owned LoK, I would be able to BUY a Mako and Zuko look-alike... and keep them in mah room... _**

* * *

"Alright Bo, spill; how do you treat a woman on a first date?" Bolin pondered this, stroking his chin.

"It depends- do you wanna get laid?" Mako turned bright red and scratched the back of his head.

"Um…" Bolin laughed

"Dude, I was joking!" HE fell off the bed, clutching his side still laughing. Regaining control over his body, Bolin got off the floor and sat again on the bed. "Ok so the first thing you have to do is to look as spectacular as possible!"

Surveying his brothers clothing, Bolin picked at Mako's clothes.

"Take the jacket off." Mako gave him a look.

Bolin sighed. "Bro, you wear that all the time! At least try to make yourself look different!" Mako took the jacket off. "Ok- you're the expert." Bolin grinned. Shuffling through the sparse wardrobe Mako owned, Bolin pulled out a nice overcoat with a slightly worn maroon silk shirt.

"Put this on- Korra won't be able to keep her hands off of you!" _Well, he has more experience than I do…_ Mako thought as he took the old clothes.

…

"Ok, I look ridiculous Bo." Bolin studied his brother and shook his head.

"Bro, you look great! Ok, now onto my next pieces of advice." Patting his hand on the space next to him. "Come, brother. Let me share with you." Mako rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Lay it on me."

* * *

Korra waited under the gazebo, playing with a few orbs of water. She didn't look too different than how she usually looks, except for some hints of makeup and an actual brushing of her hair. Hearing the light footprints of someone, she looked up.

Placing her electrifying blue eyes on her date, she burst into a fit of laughter. Mako stood, confused.

"What?" Korra looked up again, meeting his eyes with hers and burst into laughter all over again.

"You look crazy dude." She eyed the overcoat with the silk shirt, his slicked back hair and shiny shoes. He didn't look anything like the guy she fell for. "Who dressed you, Ikki?"

Mako was angry minutes before, but now just felt embarrassed. He laughed sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. You're hilarious. Maybe I should just-" Korra pulled him into a light kiss before he could finish his sentence. After breaking away, she shook her hand in Mako's hair.

"There." She stated with a smirk. "NOW your hair is amazing. Just please go put your old jacket on." Mako laughed and made a mental note to beat Bo up for doing this to him.

He took his date by the hand. Mako winked."If I have to go change, you may as well come along." Korra grinned her goofy grin.

"Let's go Cool Guy."

…

"So where do ya wanna go?" Mako rubbed the back of his head. Korra noticed the uncomfortable feeling Mako wore on his face and took his hand.

"I honestly don't give a shit as long as I'm with you." Mako grinned at this and pulled her in for a small kiss. He felt her smile and he gave her hand a small squeeze. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Come on. I know just where to go. Stupid question: Are you hungry?" Korra laughed. "That's what I thought…"

"What'd you have in mind Mr. Hat Trick?" Mako smiled a small smile before responding.

"Somewhere you'll like, **Mrs.** Hat Trick."

…

"So… what did you say this was?" Korra looked questionably at her date. He grinned.

_That was like the tenth time he grinned tonight. Either I have meat in my teeth or he's actually having fun_

"This" he nudged to the building bustling with life inside. "Is Ming-Ming's Place. The best _authentic_ food from all nations." Korra turned to him and grinned.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She almost screamed. "I didn't even know these places **EXISTED**!"

"That's good. I thought you wo-" Mako almost lost feeling in his arm, that's how hard Korra yanked him into the restaurant.

"Table for two please." The man behind the counter looked at them.

"I'm sorry sir; the only table we have left is a booth. Is that alright?" Korra answered.

"That's fine!"

* * *

"Will that be all?"

"Yup. Thanks." As the waiter walked away, Korra edged closer to Mako. She rested her head on his shoulder and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Mako asked, taking in her smell; pandalillies and vanilla. He liked it.

"I didn't know you of all people didn't like spicy food." Korra laughed again and Mako grinned. He expected this kind of mockery from someone like her.

" And I didn't think you're allergic to anything healthy." Korra lightly swatted his arm and laughed.

Minutes passed, and when the waiter came back with their food, the happy couple was still laughing.

* * *

Dinner was over, but the night wasn't over yet. Mako had so much planned; the carnival, a romantic walk on the beach, or some other cheesy thing that came to mind. All of those plans were put on hold when a certain waterbender (with amazing hair) made an entrance.*

"Well hello there, _uh-vatar_" Tahno's soft, melodic voice made its way to Mako's ears, causing a rush of anger to go through his body. "Oh look; it's the OTHER pro-bending failure." Tahno scanned the position the two were in, noticing the laced fingers and the firebender's arm around the Avatar. He flipped his hair and laughed.

Mako had had enough. He tightened his grip on his girlfriend (… date? He didn't know) and spoke. "And what are YOU laughing at?" His face remained aloof as it always was, but his eyes said something else.

Tahno stopped laughing and looked Mako dead in the eye. "How could someone so…" he eyed the Avatar. "_sexy_" Korra shuttered at the word and moved closer to her boyfriend, anger in her eyes too. "go for someone so… so… what's the word?" Tahno put on a sly grin before finishing. "ah. I remember; **poor**. Come here beautiful- we never had our _private lessons_."

Mako snapped. While Tahno went into another fit of laughter, he lunged. "WHAT *punch* DID *punch* YOU *punch* SAY *kick*?" Korra pulled her boyfriend off of the waterbender.

"Mako, get off of him." Mako looked at her, trying to portray a sad expression, unable to hide the look in her eyes. "He's not worth it."

Mako grunted before getting off of the waterbender. Possessively wrapping his arms around Korra, he gave her a lingering kiss.

He turned to Tahno, who was still on the floor. "If you **ever** even **LOOK** at my girlfriend, you won't get off so easy."

* * *

Far from the restaurant, the comfortable silence between the two was finally broken when they sat together on a park bench. Both almost asleep, Korra began to speak.

"Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you try to kill Tahno?" Mako chuckled.

"I wasn't going to kill him. I just wanted him to respect my girlfriend." Korra grinned against Mako's shoulder.

"Girlfriend?"

"Damn right. Anyone looks like that at you like that again they'll hafta deal with me." He shifted his position, making Korra's head to wind up in his lap. She grinned. Even in the dark those amazing eyes still shone.

Korra yawned, feeling the effects of sleep falling over her.

Mako lightly kissed her forehead and picked her up bridal style and walking towards the ferry dock, where the last ferry was almost ready to leave.

"WhatareyoudoinIcanwalkmyself" Korra's eyes fluttered.

Mako sighed happily, stepping onto the ferry. Korra's battle against her sleepiness was finally lost, and she entered a sleep filled with dreams of a handsome firebender.

* * *

Mako gently placed her in her room and gave her a kiss goodnight.

"I love you" he whispered when he thought she was asleep. As the door to her room slowly closed, Korra smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**I'm sorry if this sucked :/ it's the weekend, and my mind is off on the weekend. Anyways... the Korra this weekend was AMAZINGGG! And this is for all the people who actually read/enjoyed this story. and please leave a review if you read this.. I WILL LOVE YOU ALMOST AS MUCH AS ZUKO IF YOU REVIEW. **_

_**-Shelly **_


	4. Engagement Partyy

**Set 6 years into the future; the war against the equalists is over and Korra and Mako have been going strong. **

**Place: Korra and Mako's engagement party  
What: Just all of her friends and family sharing interesting stories about the happy couple. **

Korra sat near the front of the large stage, watching as people she had met before got up and talked about how much of a great avatar she was. Her fiancé also watched as people he knew off the streets got up and talked about how amazing he was.

Once all the people they met were done sharing normal, humbling stories, Mako and Korra's friends came up and they were packing heat.

First came Bolin. Mako put his face in his hands. Korra laughed and set a loving hand on his back, rubbing slightly. "Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

"The funniest memory I have of the happy couple is accidently walking in on they doing it."

The room fell silent; but only for a moment, because after that, people were hitting the tables they were laughing so hard. Ikki and Jinora turned to Korra, smirks on their now grown faces. Jinora had her hand intertwined with Skoochy's and even he laughed to himself.

Now Korra had her face in her hands. _Please don't let him give details. _

"Now, I know you all think it would be hilarious to see the Avatar straddling _anyone_" more laughs erupted from the crowd as Bolin continued his tale. Eying his utterly embarrassed sister-in-law and brother, he went on. "But it was **scarring**. I mean- she was literally on top of him, neither of them wear anything but a bed sheet blocking the lower view _**thank the spirits**_."

Korra was close to strangling him. She relived the moment in her head.

*_flashback* _

_Bolin had gone to Asami's mansion. In fact, he was considering moving to the mansion. The Air Temple seemed empty, with Tenzin, Pema and the kids gone for some family getaway. Korra knew this, and she took advantage of the situation._

_Sneaking into Mako's room was easier than she thought. She didn't even knock when she got to the door of his room. _

_She shut the door, and gave Mako a deep, passionate kiss. "Ya know- Tenzin isn't here this weekend…"_

_Mako smiled and took her shirt off. "Well then __**Avatar-**__ lets have some fun." _

Mako was having the same flashback when Korra's grip pulled him back. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek when she thought nobody was watching and whispered in his ear.

"I regret nothing." That was enough for both of them to turn their attention back to Bolin, who was finishing his story. Next up was Toza. Mako turned pale (paler than usual) and let out a sigh. _FUCKKK… HE'S SEEN US DO EVERYTHING! IF THIS IS WORSE THAN BO'S THEN SHOOT ME FULL OF LIGHTENING NOW. _

"Ok, first I want to bless the happy couple." Toza turned to the two young people, a smile on his tough features. "May the spirits bless your marriage." Korra and Mako smiled warmly back at the older man.

"But… That doesn't mean I'm not gonna share all of the sh- I mean _stuff_ you did in my gym." Eyes were on the couple again, who tried to shrink in their chairs. "The oddest thing that I noticed about this couple was that when they got mad, **THEY GOT MAD**. I walked in once- just once- and they were trying to kill each other! Korra had him in a tizzy about something or other, and Mako was shooting stuff EVERYWHERE."

Nobody found this surprising. Mako and Korra had a knack for fighting over anything and everything.

"The only thing odder than them fighting in the way that they want to kill each other is how they make up." This is where Korra and Mako eyed each other sideways and turned red as a fire nation robe.

The partygoers now confused, Toza went on.

"Let's just say Korra likes to groan a little too loud and Mako has a tendency to set things on fire" The crowd caught on quickly after this. Toza saw the look the engaged couple were giving him and he laughed before walking off the stage.

Skoochy untangled his fingers from Jinora's and walked up the stage. Jinora sighed happily.

Skoochy winked at Mako.

"I never knew Korra too well, but Mako was a good friend when I was on the streets. He helped me out, and now it's my turn to help him." Skoochy turned to Korra. "Do you KNOW how much venting I had to put up with him!" Mako slapped his head on the table while Korra smirked.

"No. I really don't. Enlighten me kid." Skoochy grinned.

"Ok did he tell you that once he saw you come out of the shower when they first moved to the island?" Korra laughed while Mako groaned into the tablecloth.

"No Skoochy. He didn't tell me. Please, go on" Jinora elbowed Mako in the ribs, shaking with laughter.

"Well, he came to town and told me. His exact words were 'I didn't know you could be that fucking-don't use that word kid- HOT when you got out of the shower!'" Korra smiled and gestured him to keep going.

"He told me that you looked like the moon princess- so 'tan and beautiful'." Now Ikki was elbowing the groom in the ribs. Along with Jinora's jabs and Meelo's little burst of air, Mako finally lifted his head.

Korra was staring at him. She tried to hold back a laugh, failing by the second. She suddenly erupted, with everybody else, into a rage of shaking laughs. But unlike everyone else who was laughing because it was funny, she was laughing because it was sweet. She hugged Mako, kissing his shoulder. Suddenly he was all better.

"Did you really feel that way about me?" she whispered.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Still do." The laughter died down.

"I would keep going, but I think Mako wants to kill me now so… the rest of our little 'talks' are gonna remain a secret buddy!" And with that, Skoochy walked back to his girlfriend and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

Next came the worst; Tenzin. He caught the couple during so many strange scenes, he was wondering if they do it on purpose.

Korra turned to Mako. "We're fucked." Mako smirked. "More like 'we've fucked'. That's what's gonna get us screwed now."

Korra laughed and punched him in the shoulder. They both turned back to the stage, where their young lives were about to come to an end.

Tenzin stroked his beard. "I've caught these two in various situations. A 'we were only sharing food' situation, a '… we didn't mean to set the couch on fire' situation and even a 'we didn't mean to lose Meelo he ran away' situation." He paused to let the group comprehend how often they had PDA moments.

"The strangest situation would have to be when I found them under the large oak tree, in their bindings, asleep." The crowd, for the millionth time, broke into laughter. Korra clutched Mako's arm tightly. Though they were embarrassed, they couldn't help but put on sly smiles. As the group collected themselves, they fell into memories.

*_flashback_

_It had been a long day for both of them. Korra had to go to multiple meetings, each countless hours long and then had to continue to the police academy, trying to learn metalbending from Bei Fong. She did this all day, every day to insure the safety of Republic City. _

_Mako, on the other hand still had a job. Two if you count watching Bolin. Though that job seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, seeing how he spent most days (and nights) at the Sato Mansion. But, Mako still had to make a living, and the power plant was all he had. _

_Wiping his face, Mako hung all his gear in the appropriate places and threw on his jacket and scarf. He walked the usual way, making his way to the Bei Fong Metalbending Academy. _

_Korra made her way out of the school, covered in a layer of sweat and smelling like a hog-monkey. Mako embraced her anyways, like he always does. _

"_Hey beautiful. How was school?" Korra could feel a smirk in her hair as he mocked her. _

"_Ha-ha. You're soooo funny aren't you?" _

"_I try." Korra smiled against his shoulder. "Spirits I'm tired."_

_Mako rubbed her back. "So am I. I think we can catch the last ferry if we try." Korra collapsed dramatically. _

"_Carry me" Mako, taking the chance to hold her, bridal carried her to the ferry. _

"_Damn Korra" he grunted. "What the hell do you eat? Rocks?" He heard a sniffled 'yes' come out of the nearly asleep Korra. _

_Once the ferry docked on the island, Mako was minutes away from falling into the same state as Korra. Basically asleep, Mako hit a bump while carrying Korra onto the island, causing them to tumble to the edge of the bay, wetting them slightly in the process. Korra mumbled slightly but stayed asleep. _

_Mako rolled his eyes. "She's gonna catch a cold if she stays in these clothes." __**This isn't an excuse for me to see her in her bindings. Nope. I just want to make sure she didn't get sick. Yeah. That was it.**__ Even he didn't believe himself. Too tired to carry Korra to her room, and too kind to wake her up, Mako set her down under a shady oak. _

_He gently lifted Korra's arms, taking the wet shirt off. Removing her boots, he took off her pants. Folding them, he noticed that his clothes were wetter than hers. He undressed himself and set himself against the tree, hands supporting his head. _

_As he drifted off to sleep, he felt Korra suddenly shift so her head rested on his chest. He rested his chin on her head. His arms found their way to her waist, her scent taking him to dream land. _

Tenzin finally started his story. "I was going to my favorite spot for meditation when two figures caught my eye. I walked towards the two people, and found that they were Mako and Korra. I airbended both awake with a start. I think Mako got a black eye that morning," he finished with a smirk.

Mako rubbed his left eye and Korra snickered, apologizing.

"I asked them what in the name of the spirit's they were doing outside in their bindings, and Mako told me some story on how tired he was and how he had to carry Korra home and how they got wet. I didn't believe any of it, but let it pass. Seeing how Korra was just as lost as I was, I eventually figured Mako was telling the truth." Tenzin turned to the couple. "What I didn't think would happen was to find my daughter and _her_ boyfriend in the same position." He eyed Jinora and Skoochy, the both of them bursting into giggles in each other's arms.

"We weren't in our bindings though!" Jinora stated matter-of-factly to her father.

Pema's voice made an appearance. "Which we're ALL glad for." Skoochy laughed and gave Jinora a loving kiss.

A vein found its way onto Tenzin's forehead. Before he killed Skoochy, Pema ran on stage.

"Thank you all for coming. We're so happy for the two love birds." She shot a loving glance towards the avatar and her fiancé. "We hope them the best, but I think they've relived a little more than too many of their 'adventures'. Let's give them a break, shall we?"

Korra let out a relieved sigh. Mako stood and offered his hand. "Would you like a hand?"

Korra smiled. "Of course, thank you. Such a gentleman."

They walked out of their engagement party hand in hand.

"That… was terrible." Korra stated. Mako put his hand on her waist and pulled her close.

"They were weird to HEAR. I'll honestly say those stories were the most fun to live. How 'bout you and I make some new memories. I think everyone else went home." Mako slyly whispered.

Korra stopped. She turned on the balls of her feet and gave Mako a long, passionate kiss. Finally out for air, Korra moved close to Mako's side. She gave him a nip on the ear. "Let's break another bed."

With a smirk, Mako added "This must be the third one, right?"

Korra smirked. "Five, Mako."


	5. Housewarming

_Ok so i didnt use the prompts people gave me because i'm still in editing mode. This came to me while i took a nap yesterday :D I don't really know if it's any good. It was fun to write tho!_

* * *

_This girl is still driving me crazy_ Mako's thoughts on Korra were the same, even after four years of marriage.

"OOO MAKO! Look at this! It says it's from the Fire Nation! Fancy!" As Mako walked up to his wife, he found her clutching an oriental rug, rubbing her cheek to it. She sighed into it. "So soft."

Mako chuckled. He hugged her from the back and gave her a light kiss on the head. "Whatever you want. It is your house."

She turned to face him. "**Our** house, Mako. I can't wait to get off the island. I'm tired of being interrupted."

He smiled- something he'd been doing a lot since the wedding. Thinking back a few months, he couldn't agree with Korra more. He was tired of people waking them up, or people spying on 'The Avatar and her Boytoy', or IKKI WALKING IN ON THEM.

"Yeah, I'm tired of it too."

"Then lets pick some furniture. I saw a headboard with a badgermole on it!" Korra dragged Mako along. _Yup. Still driving me crazy._

…

"It feels nice to be in our own house, doesn't it?" Mako and Korra were resting in their new room, in their new three bedroom home.

Mako smiled into the sheets. "Korra, you've been saying that for days. The answer will always be the same- I love it here. With you."

Now it was Korra's turn to grin. "You know, it's proven that the home isn't really yours until something is done in each room of the house."

Mako turned to his wife, a sly grin creeping up his face. "And what's that, Ms. Avatar?"

Korra removed her shoes, then her hair clips, eventually ending up in her bindings. "I think you know, City Boy."

Mako was now down to his bindings as well, bridal carrying his wife to the kitchen. "Let's break this house in, beautiful."

"Bring it, Cool Guy."

* * *

... Comments please? And again. Thank you guys so much for the positive response to my writing!Sorry, this has no description. It popped outta my head and well... here ya go...


	6. Jealous, Are We?

**Set after Korra's 'pretty boy' comment against Tahno. Bolin shared the entire scene with Mako, whose now… well… freaking out :D I LOVE messing with Mako. ENJOY**

* * *

He didn't know what to believe- he knew Tahno got girls- _so many girls_- but he never thought the day would come when the words 'pretty boy' would come out of Korra's mouth, and be directed at Tahno.

Korra had kissed him only nights ago, but when the restaurant scene was shared by Bolin, Mako seethed with anger. He didn't know why though.

_I'm with Asami. She likes me and I like her. I shot Korra down. She can see anyone she wants to. _He didn't believe his thoughts at all.

* * *

"Hey, Korra, wait up!" Mako put his gear away and walked to the tan Avatar.

They had decided to forget whatever had happened between the two of them, but that didn't mean she stopped liking him.

She stood, waiting for him, but put up a face of indifference. As he caught up, she sighed.

"Yeah, Mako?"

"So… Bolin told me what happened at the restaurant…" Korra froze. She didn't know what there was to discuss- she didn't hit Tahno or anything.

"You have nothing to worry about Mako. I didn't do anything." Mako meekly rubbed the back of his neck before responding.

"It's not what you did; it's what you said." Puzzled, she turned to him. The indifference was fading, an annoyed look creeping onto the Avatar's features.

"And what did I say, o team captain?" A pregnant pause was shared between the two. Korra rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"You called him pretty boy!" Again, the Avatar's facial expressions shifted. This time, a cocky grin was painted across her mouth. She turned back to the firebender.

"So?"

"So did you mean it?"

"Mean what, Mako."

"Do you really think he's pretty-or handsome-or whatever." Korra really wanted to say '_hell no he's ugly as Naga's shit. I think YOU'RE the pretty boy_'but held her tongue.

Instead, she said "Yeah. I do. I think he's hot." Mako's muscles tensed; he balled his hands into fists, trying to maintain the rage.

Korra, wanting to see how far his anger would go, continued. "I mean, have you looked him in the eye? I mean, they're so… deep."

_My eyes are deep._

Korra smirked, pulling her hand to her forehead, palm up. "And he's sooooo well built! I would LOVE to see him without a shirt. I think I may take him up on those **private lessons**."

_I'm well built. And private lessons? What the fuck? _

Mako's eyes were now fired up with rage; all he could think about was Tahno and Korra's 'private lessons'. Korra continued.

"And have you SEEN his hair? It's the sexiest thing since guyliner! Which, by the way, he wears also."

Mako's hands erupted into flames. Seeing a bucket of water a few feet away, Korra put out the fire. She started to laugh. Mako rubbed his hands together.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"And why am I so funny, Avatar?"

"Because you're jealous of Tahno." Mako stopped rubbing his hands and looked up.

"I am NOT jealous of that freak. I just want you to be safe- Republic City needs an Avatar."

"… Your hands burst into flames Mako. Either you're drunk or you're jealous." Mako wanted to fight both those accusations, but it was true. He was jealous. He wanted to be the one Korra was talking about, the look of lust in her eyes.

Korra started to walk away. Mako grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"One final question."

Korra sighed, an evil look still in her eyes. "What?"

"What the HELL did he mean by 'private lesson'?" Korra wore a mischievous grin.

"Whatever you want it to mean, City Boy."

With that, she left. Mako stood, thinking about all possible ways that implied Tahno getting laid.

* * *

… _THIRTY MIN LATER_

"Bro, why's your hand all bloody?" Mako winced.

"I punched a wall, Bo." Bolin's eyes widened, thinking about what could set his brother off to do something so stupid. Then it hit him.

"What'd she say now." Mako turned to Bolin.

He sighed. "She said something about Tahno offering her 'private lessons'." Bolin grinned to himself. _Why he's with Asami, I have no idea._

He helped Mako bandage his hand before going to bed.

As Mako drifted off to sleep, dirty images of Korra's 'private lessons' flashed through his mind.

He considered punching another wall.

* * *

**I liked writing this; it was fun. I know Mako punching a wall is completely out of character but I thought it would be funny. Tell me what you think! Reviews make me a better author, and I would love to be a better author. **

**~Shelly**


	7. Cute When You're Worried

**This came to me while I in the shower... some of my best ideas come to me when I rinse and repeat :D It was interesting to write. **

**I don't own this; Mike and Bryan own all of this... I'm sad now. WHY CAN'T I OWN THIS?**

* * *

"… Do you think we should tell his wife?"

"Are you insane! She'll kill us! Plus Mako's gonna be fine. I hope." Ren, a worker at the power plant, turned to Mako. "You okay, buddy?"

Mako clutched his side and grunted. "NO"

Ren bent over to look Mako in the eyes. "Mako- I'm going to call your wife. She'll come and take you home, okay?"

Mako looked up, fear in his eyes. "Can't you call Bolin?" Ren shook his head. "WHY?"

"He's out of town remember? Vacation with Asami?" Mako groaned loudly before wincing again.

"Well I'm screwed." Ren smiled sadly before walking to the phone. _Yeah, you are._

* * *

Korra ran through the snow to the power plant when she spoke with Ren. Stripping off her hat and coat, she sat next to her husband, a look of concern in her ocean-like eyes.

"Ren, I'm taking him home. Mako, grab my shoulder." Ren nodded and cleared the way. Mako grunted in agreement and clutched his wife's strong shoulder.

Wobbling out of the dimly lit plant, Korra sighed a sigh of relief before looking at her husband. He was dirty, like he always was- the plant wasn't the cleanest place. But today, he had singed hair and seemed to be shaking slightly. _At least he's alive._

"Korra I can walk. You can let me go now." Korra knew this was a lie but shrugged her shoulders anyway.

Mako walked less than two feet before collapsing in pain.

"Come on Cool Guy- let me help you." Knowing he lost, Mako caved, leaning on the waterbender.

* * *

Inside their warm home, Korra lightly dropped Mako on the couch before heading back to the kitchen to get water.

Placing her hand on the firebender's side, the water became a glove, but didn't glow. Confused, Korra tried again, only to get the same result.

"Korra why can't you heal me?" Korra looked as puzzled as her brooding husband.

"I- don't know. Maybe it has something to do with how you got hurt. Wait- how _did_ you get hurt?"

Mako looked down, blushing. He mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I was thinking about the dress you wore last weekend and walked into Ren's lightening, okay!" Mako blushed again but looked Korra in the eye.

She wore a cocky smirk and moved from the floor to the sofa. "And what were your thoughts on that dress?"

Now was his turn to smirk. He leaned as forward as his injured side would let him and gave Korra a light kiss on the cheek. "I was thinking how I could've ended up with someone so damn gorgeous."

Korra blushed. "It was one dress Mako. Not that big of a deal." Korra thought of the dress she was forced into wearing at a formal dinner honoring the 90th anniversary of the end of the hundred year war. Midnight black and strapless; her engagement necklace, earrings and a ring Mako had bought her were the only accessories, and a pair of black strappy heels.

Nothing major, at least to her. For Mako it was a different story;

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Mako?" Mako turned towards their shared bathroom, still fumbling with his tie. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_How do I look?" Korra stepped out of the bathroom, fiddling with her hair. Mako stood, his mouth agape. _

_Only three words played in his mind: Korra. Looks. Beautiful. Her tan skin worked well with the dark dress, her bright blue and red engagement necklace proudly on Korra's neck. The dress had a slit halfway up, showing a little above the knee, exposing Korra's toned legs. Korra's hair was down and straight- all the way down her back. And her eyes; o spirit's her eyes. The black dress caused them to look like they were glowing, the irises pools of endless blue. _

"_You look- um… uh…" Korra looked upset for a second before getting irritated. Cocking her hip, she pouted. _

"_If you didn't like it you could've said so. I'll change." She started to turn back to the bathroom before a calloused hang grabbed her around the waist. Turning her around, Mako placed a passionate kiss on his wife's lips. _

"_You look_ _spectacular. Even more so than usual." His comment caused Korra to blush slightly._

"_Thanks Mr. Hat Trick. But you're not getting lucky tonight." _

"_Damn it all." Korra laughed, kissing him lightly on the cheek before walking towards the front door. Looking down, he noticed the tie. "Wait help me with the tie!" He ran after her._

* * *

Korra shook her hand in front of Mako's face. "Where'd you go?"

Mako shook his head. "I was thinking about the dress and how you looked in it." Korra giggled at the look on her firebender's face. She swatted his arm before getting back to business.

"Why can't I heal it?"

"…"

"Mako what aren't you telling me?"

"…"

"Mako answer or I'll call your boss."

"Okay! I got struck midday and it didn't bother me till a few hours ago…" Korra scowled and smacked Mako in the head.

"Dammit Korra!" Korra moved from the couch back to the floor, lightly touching the new scar forming above Mako's right hip.

"I can't heal this now- nature has to take its course. Way to go City Boy. Now I'm worried." Mako slyly grinned. Korra went into the kitchen, appearing minutes later with dinner.

She fed her husband and helped him change and get to bed. Before bed, she wrapped his injury tightly and laid him down gently.

Figuring Mako was comfortable, she moved to her side of the bed, lying as far from him as possible, not wanting to accidently make the pain worse.

Mako noticed and pulled her so she was against him.

Korra tried to wiggle out of his grip with no luck. She sighed, irritated. "Let me go!"

"No."

"Mako I don't want to hurt you!" Mako chuckled. Korra rolled her eyes. "Mako I'm worried about you."

Mako turned his wife so he could look at her intense eyes. "I think you're cute when you're worried."

Knowing she had lost, she snuggled in close to the burnt firebender. She kissed his chest. "Then I must be pretty fucking adorable right now."

Mako kissed Korra's head and smiled before falling into a restful sleep. His wife fell asleep minutes after him.

* * *

**That was interesting. Tell me what you think! Reviews are loved**

**~Shelly**


	8. Something I Don't Know

**People have been doing fanfics about what Korra would do if Mako got sick, but i did it the other way around cuz IM A BOSS! This took a while so enjoy. **

**I don't own anything but the storyline. Hell i probably don't even own that. **

* * *

"Korra you're sick." Mako felt his wife's head burning up. She pouted.

"Mako, I'm not sick." Korra took her parka from their table and headed to the door of their home. Mako gently stepped in front of her and picked her up. "Wha? Mako put me down! I'm not *insert airbender sneeze scene here* oh spirits what was that?"

Mako placed her down on their bed and removed her parka. "That was a sneeze Korra." Mako shifted the covers on the bed so Korra now sat under the comforter.

Korra pouted and crossed her well toned arms. "I have a really important meeting today. If I miss this Tenzin's gonna lose it!" Mako was no longer listening to his wife of only a few months rant. Instead, Mako was now at their telephone.

"Yes- is this Councilman Tenzin? Korra isn't feeling well so she's gonna have to skip the meeting. No I won't leave her alone- I've learned my lesson. Alright I'll tell her. Have a good day Tenzin." Mako turned to Korra, a smug grin on his face. "You no longer have a meeting to go to today, Avatar."

"Shut *cough* up." Mako laughed a small laugh. Coming to Korra, he laid a hand on her forehead. "You're warm again. I think you have a fever."

Korra smirked. "… firebender?" Mako gave her a small swat on the arm.

"I'm a firebender too, remember? But you do have a fever." Mako left her side to bring extra blankets. Cocooning Korra in the blankets, he placed a light kiss on her nose. "What do you want to eat?"

Korra rolled her eyes. "Mako it's not even 11 o'clock. Just sit with me okay?" Mako pulled a chair into their bedroom and took a seat.

Korra sniffled. In a nasal voice, she objected. "No you idiot. Sit here with me." Mako rolled his eyes and nestled in next to Korra. He set his arm under her back and the other over her stomach, his head laying on top of hers.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Mako sighed. He didn't have work today, but he did have errands to run. _Well not anymore. _He thought.

Korra noticed the look on her husband's face. "Mako I know you have stuff to do. I don't need a babysitter." Mako smirked at this.

"You may not, but I don't need a phone call telling me my wife puked on the police chief-**again**." Korra laughed nervously. "OH! I know how to pass the time!"

Mako looked at her flushed face. "And what is it?" Korra sniffled and coughed a little.

"A game I used to play with Master Katara when we had nothing to do." Mako sighed, signaling her to go on.

"It's called 'something I don't know'" Mako looked at her, puzzled. "The point of the game is to learn something new about the person you're playing it with."

Mako nodded before moving to sit across from her. "Alright- you wanna start or should I?" Korra though for a second.

"I'll start." Mako signaled her to go ahead. "How many girlfriends did you have before me?" Mako turned five shades of red. Tugging at his beloved scarf, he turned to face Korra. She had her arms crossed on her chest and a smirk on her face. Her eyes showed she was enjoying what she started.

"Um… three?" Korra burst into laughter. She took his hand in hers.

"You're mine now- no need to lie." Mako rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Alright fine. Before you I had-" Mako started counting on his fingers. Korra swatted him, a smirk on her face. Mako laughed. "Okay, okay. I've had twelve girlfriends before you."

Saying Korra was mad would be an understatement. She sneered, and then sneezed. "How long was your longest relationship and what was that bi- I mean girl's name?"

Realizing this would be a fun way to play with her, Mako ran his hand through his hair. "My relationship with Lan lasted three years. Some of the best years of my life were spent in that relationship."

Korra now had fire in her eyes. "What'd she look like?"

Mako pondered this, a sly grin on his face. "Oh spirits she looked like a goddess. She had light red hair, a long, slim figure and the prettiest eyes." Mako stole a look at his wife as he said this, seeing fists form, knuckles turning white. He laughed and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Korra I'm joking. Our relationship lasted a little over six months. She wasn't too pretty either…"

Korra finally relaxed. "So how many boyfriends did you have before me?"

Korra tensed again. "Um… one."

This surprised Mako. He expected to hear none. The way Korra put it, there weren't too many people her age at the compound. "Who?"

"Howl." Mako had heard some about Howl- dark hair, tan skin; the usual water tribe look. But he wasn't mad- at least not yet. "How long did you guys last?"

Korra sank into the blankets, muttering something in them.

"What was that?"

"Do you remember when Howl came here? After I took Amon down?" Mako nodded. "I dated him from when I was fifteen to then. We broke up when he got to town." He did the math in his head and clenched his fists. _3 years- they dated for three years. _He was going to explode when a thought came to his mind. "Wait- you were hitting on me during that time."

Korra nodded, guilty. Mako grinned, pouncing on top of Korra, giving her a passionate kiss on the mouth. "You chose me over him. I win!"

Korra poked his chest lightly. "Most others didn't put up too much competition. You won a long time ago."

The couple played the game for the rest of the hour. Korra didn't learn too much new stuff on her husband, but different could be said for Mako.

He learned how she had gotten Naga, how she and Howl had met, her favorite foods and other random pieces of information. When it was Mako's turn again to ask her questions, he noticed the flutter of her eyelids. Gently, he removed himself from the current position he was in and set her head against the pillow.

Pulling the covers up to her chin, he gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "Sleep."

She didn't even put up a fight.

* * *

Korra blinked and sat up. Still groggy from her nap, she called for her husband. The door opened, revealing the brooding firebender. **In an apron; a yellow apron with pandalillies on it**. Korra burst into fits of laughter, occasionally breaking into coughing fits.

Mako smiled and brought a tray of food over to her.

"What's this?" Mako brought his hand to her forehead, smiling warmly.

"You're fever is down." Korra rolled her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question." Now Mako rolled his eyes.

"Food." Korra looked at the multiple items on the tray; water tribe noodles, stewed sea prunes, five flavor soup and even spicy penguin! All her favorites. She looked up at her husband and sniffled. "Where'd you get this?"

"I made it." Korra mouth dropped.

"You cook?" Mako rolled his eyes, spooning soup into her still open mouth.

"Yeah. Did you think we ordered out every day? Get real Korra." Korra's taste buds entered a state of bliss, the soup having the perfect balance of every element of the five flavors. She let out a loud moan and took the spoon out of Mako's hands.

Shoveling in spoonful after spoonful, Korra hit the bottom of the bowl. Shoving it at Mako, she pouted. "More!"

Mako chuckled. "Nope- eat the rest of the food too."

Korra gladly took the bowl of noodles and a pair of chopsticks and started to eat. Taking a break from eating to look at the amused face Mako had on.

"What are you lookin at City Boy?" Mako shrugged. Korra stared at him, a noodle falling to her chin. Mako sighed, taking a napkin and cleaning her up.

"I'm surprised you didn't know I could cook. I thought Bo would tell you." Korra laughed and shook her head.

Slurping a noodle, she wiped her mouth. She wiggled her finger, signaling Mako to come closer. When he was sitting next to her, his arm wrapped around her middle and her head resting on his chest, she spoke.

"I'm glad you can cook." Mako turned to look into her aqua eyes.

"And why is that Avatar." She smirked against his toned core.

"Because now I don't have to cook." Mako laughed deeply.

"Do you expect me to cook all the time now?"

"Yup."

"You have another thing coming then Avatar." Now Korra laughed, only to be interrupted by a sneeze.

"Mako?"

He sniffled. "Yeah?"

Korra grinned. "I think you caught my cold."

Mako sneezed again. He blew his nose. "What? No!" Korra turned to face him. She breathed deeply, feeling her sinuses clearer than before. She stood and tucked her husband into the bed.

"That's what you get for getting jealous Hotshot." Mako stuck his tongue out at her but crept under the covers.

Korra gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sat at the foot of the bed and busied herself folding blankets. "So, do you wanna play another round of 'something I don't know'?"

Mako sighed and fell asleep. _Let's not go there._ Korra grinned as she left the room.

* * *

**Yeah, ik Korra already knows Mako cooks- but what if she didn't? This took a while. Tell me what ya'll think! Reviews!**

**~Shelly**


End file.
